hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Lewis Richardson
}} Lewis Richardson was the son of Helen and Dennis Richardson, the brother of Mandy Richardson and the half-brother of Tom Cunningham. Biography Arrival & Relationship with Jude Lewis arrived in Hollyoaks in October 1995, after moving into the flat above Got It Taped with Dawn and Jude, in order to get away from his abusive alcoholic father, Dennis Richardson. Lewis also allowed his sister, Mandy, to stay over when Dennis got out of control. Lewis later began a relationship with flatmate Jude, but Jude ended up drinking often and Lewis was furious to return to the flat and find her drunk. When Dawn died from leukemia in December 1997, Jude hit the bottle hard and Lewis split from her, her heavy drinking bringing back memories of Dennis. Mandy's Abuse In June 1998, Mandy went missing after being raped by Dennis. Lewis found Mandy in a hospital in London in October, and is upset to learn that Dennis had been sexually assaulting Mandy for years. Lewis violently confronted Dennis, which resulted in Lewis and Mandy's mother, Helen, leaving Dennis. Lewis also stood by Mandy as she reported him to the police, and helped her when Dennis contacted her to try to convince Mandy to drop the charges. Dennis was found guilty and sentenced to seven years imprisonment. Relationship with Ruth & Death Lewis began a relationship with Ruth Benson in October 1998 after she discovered that her husband, Kurt Benson, had been having an affair with her step-sister, Kate Patrick. However, Ruth later slept with Luke Morgan, and Lewis ended their relationship. He also briefly got with Beth Morgan but told her that she was too young for him. Lewis discovered that Helen was pregnant in July 1999 after sleeping with Gordon Cunningham, and he proposed to her. At their wedding, Lewis realised that he was in love with Ruth and the pair reconciled. Gambling Addiction & Abusing Ruth In September 1999, Lewis, as well as Ruth, Tony Hutchinson and Lucy Benson were kidnapped by Rob Hawthorne, who tried to drown them in a water tank and electrocute them until they were saved by Tony. He later went into business with Rory Finnigan, opening a nightclub named The Loft. Lewis befriended Lorraine Wilson, a casino owner. He began gambling in her club and began borrowing money from her to cover his losses. He later discovered that Ruth had discovered that she was pregnant and had an abortion without telling her, and hit her. Lorraine later offered Lewis the chance to wipe his debts by having sex with her, which Lewis accepts despite his relationship with Ruth. Ruth learned of Lewis's gambling debts and hit him, and he retaliated by hitting her back. Ruth became sick of Lewis's violence and mistreatment towards her, and broke up with him. Helen later confronted Lewis over her suspicions of his gambling debts, and he almost hit her in a fit of rage. Lewis decided to leave for Ireland for a few months to clear his head. However, whilst there he took out a loan in the now-late Kurt's name, which resulted in a loan shark following him back to Hollyoaks. Lewis slept with Geri Hudson and stole money that she had raised for charity in order to pay back his debts. Death Lewis later tried to convince Ruth to reconcile with him but she refused, especially after discovering that he had taken a loan out in Kurt's name. Lewis refused to take no for an answer and tried to force himself on Ruth. He told Ruth that he still loved her, but she told him that he was exactly like Dennis. Lewis viciously beat Ruth unconscious, to the point where he believed that he killed her. Lewis ended up taking an overdose of pills. Lewis awoke the next morning with no recollection of the night before. Finn later discovered that Lewis had taken an overdose later that day and rushed him to hospital. Lewis was informed that he had inflicted irreparable damage to his liver, which caused him to die a slow and painful death. Background information *Actor Ben Hull quit the role of Lewis in 2001. See also *List of appearances *Richardson family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Off On One characters Category:Hollyoaks Movin' On characters Category:1995 debuts Category:2001 departures Category:2001 deaths Category:1977 births Category:Deceased characters Category:Richardson family Category:Businesspeople Category:Club owners Category:Past characters